MY SNOW WHITE
by n3th3rvlnd
Summary: It's not only triangle loves story but maybe more complicated. who knows that everything would turn out like that? Tezuka can't makes the girl feel miserable again. And at last he decide to marry that girl but what about Fuji? pairing:T/F T/E, O/E E/Y
1. Default Chapter

MY SNOW WHITE  
  
Disclaimers: Pot not belongs to me but someone does belong to me. Hahahahaha huk huk huk *went to hospital*  
  
Author's notes: plz review so I can find out are the story good or not so I can delete it if it isn't a good story. I feel ashamed. Plz plz review.  
  
Chapter 1: himitsu  
"Tezuka, congratulation to you!" Oishi said with serious tone.  
  
"Aa." Consider for a few minute. "For what Oishi?"  
  
"..."What a really an asinine person. "Don't be pretending anymore, Tezuka. You know that!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"Still with a cold tone.  
  
"Of course it's about her! You know you don't like her, but why did you accept her as your girlfriend?"Oishi almost exploded.  
  
"Gomen-ne, Oishi. You don't know what happening, so don't be ...NOSEY." Annoyed.  
  
". You think I don't know? I'm so pathetic for you! I know it Tezuka."Sighed.  
  
"..." Writing something in note book.  
  
"If you don't say anything, can I say something?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"No, Oishi. It's an inevitable thing, you know that!"  
  
"But you are fond of him, Tezuka!"  
  
"Don't be nostalgia, Oishi. Past is past, why don't you just let it be? Although you already know, this is unlikely to happen." Sighed.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE SHE SUICIDED FOR YOU, AND. "  
  
"STOP IT!!"(Actually our captain can be angry sometimes ^_^)  
  
After a long silence, Tezuka leaves after murmuring thank you for your concern. Oishi just stunned and thinks: why do you write his name if you don't care about him?  
  
When Tezuka let out from that irritating friend, he meets someone he doesn't expect to meet. He prefers answer that stupid question than meets this fabulous blue orbs. He decided to turn away while a pair of slim hands caught his school uniform. No matter what, he must turn around to face this prodigy. He only receives a smile from this prodigy face and a little blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Ano, Tezuka."Still blushing.  
  
"What?!" With a cold tone (Sometimes our captain would regret too ^_^)  
  
"...eng... you seem in a bad mood, Tezuka."^_^  
  
"Now you know that, so what did you want?"  
  
"..i thinks maybe you can find it out yourself later. It would be better. Ja-ne Tezuka." ^_^  
  
". What actually he wants from me?" Those words Tezuka said in a very very low voice.  
"Oishi.."Eiji called from behind.  
  
"Eiji ? What the matter?"  
  
"This question should be I ask you! What the matter?"  
  
"Nothing is bothering me, Eiji. You know that!"  
  
"Oh yeah? But something does bothering me, Oishi."  
  
^_^; "May I know what was it?"  
  
"Of course, Oishi! We are good friend, so we must share everything we have like cake, chocolate, lo."  
  
"Ok, Eiji. Would you tell me what the matter that bothering you now?"Sighed.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai, Oishi. I have TWO secrets."  
  
"Aa." Concentrating.  
  
"The first one is."Whisper at Oishi ear.  
  
"Chyotto matte, Eiji!"You mean that girl fom tennis club and also a vice- captain, she loves you?"  
  
"Oishi!!"  
  
"Ops, sorry, but how come?"Oh my God! My Eiji!  
  
"Umm, I don't know, Oishi. Why you seem very angry?"  
  
"I.. because, you know that we are friend and maybe more than friend and that means."  
  
"Ok, ok, I know." Cutting Oishi conversation.  
  
"You know?"Almost yelled.  
  
"Hai, hai, Oishi."  
  
"Hontou?"  
  
"Hontou ni! And now I already told you my secret because we are more than best friend,that's what you mean, right?"  
  
".." BAKA!  
  
"Oh come on, Oishi! Second secret!"Whisper again at Oishi ear and Oishi hopes that he could stay forever at that moment because it feels so good. But after he heard the secret, Oishi can't control himself for not yelling. But..  
  
"umm."Eiji covered Oishi mouth so he can't yell anymore.  
  
"Don't forget, Oishi. Himitsu!"  
  
eiji ran away and our vice-captain still shocked and after 5 minutes, at last Oishi CAN MOVE! And his brain can work again. But it still takes a long time to make him relies something and then..  
  
"You mean.our buchou, he.. HUH?" Everyone doesn't want to miss to gaze at our cute vice-captain.  
  
TBC.  
  
How was it?*blush*please review plz?*BLUSH BLUSH* thanks ^_^ 


	2. GOOD BYE

CHAPTER 2: GOOD BYE  
  
Monotype corsiva is thought  
After at class, Oishi's brain still can't works properly. Suddenly one voice makes him wakes from his gaze to the girl from club drama, that girl speaks so loudly, she said she wants to pick some persons from this class to be their actors at their next performance (beauty and the beast). After she said out loudly their names, everybody seems excited, expect one person, no maybe two persons. That one felt wants to vomit, not because that one is pregnant. He was a man. Because he heard his name is called by that girl. We all know that he was Tezuka Kunimitsu and we know the reason why he wants to vomit, not because he prefers snow white than beauty and the beast. And at last he knows why Fuji searched for him this morning.  
The other one still shocked whatever happened in front of him, but he still conscious than someone do. The girl hopes that Tezuka would come to drama club after class, and then she went away.  
  
It needs a whole day to make Oishi wakes but it needs a while to makes our captain back to his own cold face. From here we can see the different between our vice-captain and captain. So of course after class Tezuka went to drama club not tennis club.  
*** Outside drama club***  
As Tezuka walking to the club door, Fuji appears, he waving his hand and run into Tezuka. But something makes him falls into Tezuka's embrace not in deliberately. And as he wants to stand still, suddenly his captain holds him tightly. Because something hits his captain mind, that he thinks Fuji would go away like the snow melted in human temperate and leave him anytime. And Tezuka tighten his hold to Fuji like he afraid to lose him. But he doesn't know that the other felt uncomfortable being hold likes this, it just makes him almost lost his breath. So he struggled many times although he failed, but at last he said something.  
"Ano.. Tezuka, sorry. for be...being rude, but you make me hurt and hard to breath."  
"Ah, gomenasai." He said hurriedly and loosened his grip to Fuji. "I'm just afraid that you will fall down." Hurriedly he added to hide his embarrassment.  
"It's all right. Thank you. But that doesn't mean you can hold me again like that in practice time." ^_^ Fuji teasing him with his usual tone.  
"I will definitely not!" Tezuka said seriously. But if only I can keep you, I won't let you go again from my side forever.  
  
Tezuka went in to the club and Fuji followed him from behind.  
When Tezuka went home after the practice, as soon as he wants to unlock the door, he heard the phone ringing from inside. When he received it, it was from his mother.  
"Tezuka, how are you?" His mother asked after hearing her son murmuring moshi moshi.  
"Aa." He looked at the book beside him.  
"...I'm so sorry, Tezu. Because of.that thing, we perforce you to do something you don't want to."  
"Don't worry, mum. I'm fine, really." he speaks with soft tone.  
After a long silence at that line, Tezuka knows that he mustn't continue these conversations, because it too hard to continue.  
"Okasan, don't worries about that anymore, I definitely will marry her. You know I'm not the person that never keeps his promise."Tezuka tries to console his mother.  
"..Sorry to bother you, Tezuka. You know that mum always loves you."  
"Thanks." Tezuka can't stand heard her mother cried, so he hung up the phone. At the same time he hung up, the crystals that make of waters rolled from his own brown eyes and he felt his heart almost stop jumping. At last he realized that the person, who wants to cry, is him not his mother.  
  
He is too sad to think of something else, but his mind just can't stops to figure out that he will lose Fuji forever. And if he doesn't want to lost Fuji, he knows that he will hurt her more deeply than before, because she is a primly person and he knows her from they were very small. He just can't bear to hurt her again.  
After that he recoil again the event, suddenly he runs to the toilet and he can't stop himself from spewing.  
::TBC::  
  
How was that? Plz review plz, I'm afraid that some of you can't understand the story so please tell me so I will write it more careful.plz. 


	3. You will always belong to me

**Chapter 3:** You always belong to me

-

-

**Disclaimers:** They are not belong to me but I steal them only for my this fiction. But some OOC do belong to me.

-

-

**Author's notes:** please, please and please don't forget to review for this OOC fiction. This chapter is about what happened in the past or flash back.

-

-

**Warnings:** Many grammar mistakes! Don't blame me. Because I'm not a perfect human. ^v^

-

-

Erika's POV

My name is Erika, and I'm from athlete club at my girl school. Tezuka was my best friend from childhood, we do know each other because our father are friend and they always help each other for business.

Actually from me, I secretly have a _crush_ at Tezuka and I never thinks of anything else than being his _wife_. Tezuka knows that I'm a nice girl and he treats me best just like a brother to his sister. But I always wants to have a relationship more than a friend with him. And Tezuka knows that, but he pretend to be a fool man that doesn't know everything. It hurts me a lot. 

I always tried to help him but he seem dislike if I sacrifice for him. Everybody knows that love is blind so that's not my fault if I make him felt annoyed. One day, when I reached home, suddenly my father told me something that I can't control myself for not yelling at him.

-

"What did you said, dad? I'm only 16 and you want me to marry that damn guy I hates most?!"

-

"Not married, my dear. It's only an simple engagement."

-

"I don't want! You know that I love Tezuka and I want to show him my loyalty. So don't push me too hard, dad." _I know that I'm almost crazy._

-

"But my dear, you know that Tezuka has his own life, girl."

-

"I know that, But he still belong to me!"

-

"How did you know that he loves you?"

-

"I KNOW IT! Don't ask me again!" _You will make me crazy dad, so please. I know he doesn't love me, NO! He loves me because he always said so and I will believe it forever._

-

"Don't hurt yourself again, dear. He maybe never treats you as his lover."

-

"Stop it !! I will go to his house and ask him!" _I definitely believe he will said _**_I love you just like my sister _**_and that's already enough to me._

-

"It's raining Erika!" _I can heard my father called me from behind but I don't care anymore, I just want to hear his voice and it can lull me from this situation._

How stupid I'm, I already know that he will always said like before. I know I still can't face this cruel reality, because I already fall deeply in the brink of love and it drives me to death if I lose him. 

***Tezuka's house***

Tezuka's POV

"I told you already, I don't want to saw you hang around with him again!" _I almost yelled at the phone._

-

"I'm not hang around! He is my literature teacher and he only gave me an explanation that time."

-

"After class?? And if he was a teacher, he mustn't does something debauchery like holding your hand like that!" _It makes me sick, you know?!_

-

"It's not debauchery attitude, he only dropped his pen and I help him to picked it up, Only at the same time he touched my hand when he got it from me, just touched, Tezuka."

-

"I know that, he dropped it deliberately! And if only he can hugs you, he already does it!"

-

"How sordid your notion are! I don't understand you! Okay, I don't want to talk to you anymore, sayonara!" _ From his tone, I can heard that he was angry, but I just can't keep my temper._

-

" Fine then!" _I throw the phone harshly at the sofa._

_God damn it! Why he just can't understands my feeling? Damn!_

At the same time I hung up, the door rang and when I opened it with an unpleasant look at my face, suddenly a girl hugged me and I almost push her away if I'm not find out who was it. 

Erika's POV

"Tezuka." _I know that he already found who I am._

-

"Eriko-san? What the matter with you?" _He changed his expression when he asked me._

-

"Don't ask! Just answer my question!" _I said harshly. _

"Do you love me?" _Quick said you love me, Tezuka, like you always said to me when we were small. I don't mind if you plus as a sister in it, please!_

-

"What are you talking about? Come on in, it's raining outside."

-

"Answer my question first!" _ Don't make me crazy again, just said you loves me as a sister, that's enough. Quick!_

-

"....We are friend, Eriko. Of course I care for you."

-

"That's not what I mean, Tezuka-kun! I don't want you said you care about me! But loves, Tezuka." _Oh God, please! Just gives him a spell so he can said love to me, just that I want and I won't beg more for it. Don't be stingy, Tezuka._

-

"Now is different, Eriko. Sorry, I can't. Because I had someone that I want to told him about _ love_."

-

_What was he said just now? I can't understand it. He said he loves someone? And he wasn't belong to me anymore? NO! NO! NO!_

"No, Tezuka! You are mine, and you mustn't love anyone else expect me! I love you!"

_Don't break me into pieces, you know it hurts a lot! I do love you, Tezuka! I want you be mine! I can't accept it!_ When I realized it, I already hug him tightly and I think he would tried to resist but he doesn't because he knows this will hurt me so he just stands still. But he doesn't know that hurt me more deeply. And I don't want its just end up like that! So I kissed him on his lip. I know he felt uneasy for it and he pushed me away strongly. I found myself end up at the floor. It's really hurt, not at my physic but in my mental.

"AAAGH!" I yelled in fretful.

-

"Gomenasai, Eriko-san. Daijobu-ka?" _he said in a worry._

-

"Don't come near me!!" _I know my eyes filled with tears and hatred because I love him too much._

"You know, Tezuka. You will run out your tears and break your heart if you do this to me! You had better wipe it out earlier than later!" _Suddenly those words just escaped from my mouth._

-

"Don't try to threat me, Eriko!" _He looked at me with an unpleasant look._

-

"I don't threat you! I will do everything to own you!"

"Doushite? Doushite konnani namida afureteru?" _(why? why my tears overflow this much? ) _ _I asked him._

He doesn't give me an answer, he just looked at me with the expression that I still can't forget if I die. I hate it! So I run away. I know he worried about me so he followed me from behind, I like this feeling, because when he searched for me, he only looked at me. Only me! He must not looked at someone else! But he lost me when we reached at school, of course because I'm from athletic.

Tezuka's POV

I know she loved me from we were very small and I always said I love her as a sister when she asked me. I said so because I want to comfort her, because she doesn't have any relative to shares her a love. When I said the answer, she seem okay with it, so I think maybe she doesn't mean anything else with it. But today everything had changed, because I had someone special in my heart and I can't said love to her anymore. I shocked when she said she loved me, and I pretend didn't hear anything. But I became more shocked when she kissed me. I found it different when I kissed Fuji secretly when he was asleep. So I pushed her harshly, I became more confused and execrated when she said something I can't understand. And I didn't answer her.

When I searched for her at school, suddenly I saw a figure falling down from roof at our school and it landed beside me. I can see the bloods covered the school's range and my shoes. For a few minute I just stunned but suddenly I run.

I run and run but at last, I found myself in the public phone. Suddenly my finger dialed Ooishi's number.

"Moshi moshi." I hear someone speaks behind the line. It was OOISHI.

-

"O...Ooishi, please come here. A..at school, quick! She just jumped from there! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

-

"Tezuka? What are you talking about? Who jumped from where? I don't seem to understand. Calm down, now I would call the ambulance. And I want you to stay where you are, okay? I will come there and..." Ooishi heard the line already cut down from there.

Ooishi POV

When I reached there, the ambulance already came and I can found out where Tezuka is because from the blood's stain on Tezuka's shoes. I saw Tezuka squatted in the public phone with hands covered his face.

When I tapped his shoulder and I can felt Tezuka's body was trembling. I became declare when I realized that our captain was afraid. I know he was never afraid of anything include Inui's juices. But maybe this time something more scary thing happened to him, more than the event when he drunk Inui's juice.

I sent him back to his own house after knows Eriko was alright from the hospital because she was lucky when she landed on the wet grass because of rain.

After a few month, I realized that Tezuka forgot everything include my present at that moment when I asked him about his engagement. The engagement disturb me a lot. Because I knew that he felt guilty for her but that didn't mean he help her from injured inside her heart. Maybe not in Eriko's heart but in Tezuka own heart. And I know that Tezuka becomes ruthless to Fuji recently. But Fuji doesn't know anything. How tragic. What a melancholic. 

***

_Doushite konnani suki nan darou_

_Kantan sugite kotaeru naradai_

_( Why do I love you so much? )_

_( It's so easy I just can't answer. )_

*** 

TBC

How was it? I felt very embarrass. But please review ^v^. *blush blush* Okay then bye! *hid her redden face* 


End file.
